


Продолжай дышать

by Siimes



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как два таких близких человека могли так далеко друг от друга удалиться? Почему она не удержала его? Почему он не остановил её?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Продолжай дышать

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21816) by pfirsichkind. 



> [Оригинал](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5446956/1/Keep_Breathing#)
> 
> Бета **Julcherry**
> 
> От переводчика: Этот фанфик является сонгфиком. Песня: Ingrid Michaelson - Keep Breathing

Мел, царапавший по доске, разломился надвое. Она быстро наклонилась, подняла оба кусочка, чуть слышно извинившись перед учителем. Позади хихикнул класс.  
Мел застыл в одной точке. Что же за последовательность ещё раз? В кендо она была не очень хороша. И, конечно, не в теоретической части.  
Пять минут – во всяком случае, ей так показалось – пять минут мел висел у зелёной доски, пять минут она искала в голове ответ. Но как она должна была найти его, если из головы будто всё вылетело? Если всё, что она знала, поменялось местами?  
«Хорошо, Кучики-кун. Перестань мучить мел и садись на своё место. Может здесь кто-нибудь назвать мне третью ступень классической последовательности?»  
Когда она обернулась и увидела, как поднимались руки всех пятидесяти студентов, находящихся в аудитории, студентов в синих и красных униформах, которые не были старше и опытнее и все равно знали то, о чем она так долго раздумывала, – и её точно толкнуло что-то.

_Приближается шторм,_  
 _Но мне всё равно._  
 _Люди умирают,_  
 _Я задёргиваю шторы._

Безудержно наворачивались слёзы на её глаза, застилая взор. Безудержно сдавило её горло. Безудержно дрожали ноги.  
Никем не останавливаемая она выбежала из аудитории. По пустым коридорам. Через большие железные двери, наружу. Наружу, прочь отсюда, прочь от всего этого. Прочь от мира, который день за днём показывал ей, какой бесполезной и плохой она была. Мир, который постоянно доказывал ей, что она шла всё же ошибочным путём. Что было хоть в Руконгае, что было в её давней жизни, по сравнению с этим здесь? Эта жизнь, которая показывает, как она слаба – слабая и ненужная, – такая жизнь невыносима.

_Я ещё дышу -  
Это всё, что я знаю._

Что она здесь ещё делает? Она предпочла сейчас снова бегать в запачканном кимоно по грязным улицам, воровать воду и таскать еду с редких уличных лотков. Это было проще, чем каждый день терпеливо сносить новый позор. Кто был худшим на курсе кендо? Кто редко попадал в цель на тренировках кендо на большой дистанции? Кто часто не знает ответа на вопросы, на которые легко отвечает любой? Кто проваливал каждый экзамен – будь то практический или теоретический? Что держит её ещё здесь?

_Я хочу изменить мир._  
 _Вместо этого я сплю._  
 _Я хочу верить в большее,_  
 _Чем ты и я._

Он. Человек, который шёл с ней весь прежний путь. Тот, кто всегда был рядом, кто заботился о ней. Он, кто теперь был сам успешен. Он, кто теперь стал сильнее. Настолько сильнее – недосягаемая цель. Ренджи. Да, уже после первого экзамена он умудрился попасть в первый класс, класс лучших. Она же попала только во второй класс. И даже там была всего лишь посредственной. А Ренджи... Ренджи уже видел Генсей, сражался с Пустыми. Теперь он готовился к последнему экзамену, к последнему испытанию. И тогда он бы вступил прямиком в Готей-13.  
Она, напротив, не нуждалась ни в каком выпускном экзамене.

_Я дышу -_  
 _Это всё, что я знаю._  
 _Всё, что я могу, это_  
 _Продолжать дышать._

Нет, она вступила бы непосредственно в один из тринадцати отрядов Готея. Теперь, когда к ней обращаются по фамилии «Кучики». Теперь, когда она принадлежит благородному клану.

_Всё, что мы можем сделать, - продолжать дышать.  
Сейчас…_

Как же она надеялась, что он накричит на нее. Что огорчится, что попросит её остаться Рукией. Просто Рукией, как и он - просто Ренджи. Как сильно она хотела, чтобы и он также тосковал по старым временам.

_Я дышу -_  
 _Это всё, что я знаю._  
 _Всё, что я могу, это_  
 _Продолжать дышать._

Но он порадовался за неё и поздравил. Она спрашивала себя, как мог он так поступить с ней. Она просто вступит в Готей-13. А он должен был для этого пробиваться.

_Всё, что мы можем сделать, - продолжать дышать._

Она улыбнулась. И поблагодарила. И попрощалась с ним.

_Всё, что мы можем сделать, - продолжать дышать._

Итак, завтра, завтра она будет носить чёрную униформу.

_Всё, что мы можем сделать, - продолжать дышать._

Завтра её жизнь станет другой. Если можно так назвать. Кучики. Это значило уважение. Дистанцирование. Кто с ней обращался тогда ещё нормально?

_Всё, что мы можем сделать, - продолжать дышать._

Он. А теперь он был ещё дальше, чем прежде. Недостижимо. 

_Всё, что мы можем сделать, - продолжать дышать._

Почему он не удержал её? Почему она не призналась ему?

_Всё, что мы можем сделать, - продолжать дышать._

Потому что он желал ей семью. Лучшую жизнь, чем прежде.

_Всё, что мы можем сделать, - продолжать дышать._

Потому что он стал таким чужим. Больше не был близким, на расстоянии руки. И необходимость что-то ему доказывать – исчезла.

_Всё, что мы можем сделать, - продолжать дышать._

Как могли два таких близких человека так отдалиться друг от друга? Почему она его не удержала? Почему он её не остановил?

_Всё, что мы можем сделать, - продолжать дышать._

Почему она была такой слабой?  
Почему он был таким сильным?  
Она вытерла слёзы. И задержала дыхание.  
Дышать. Это было единственное, что она могла теперь делать. Дышать. И смотреть вперёд.

_Сейчас…_


End file.
